Misadventures of an Authoress
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: This is what happens when Shell gets herself into trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Misadventures of an Authoress**

**Summary: **This is what happens when Shell gets herself into trouble. BTW, I am making myself 30 in this, not 18. :P

_**Chapter 1: Scientists Suck**_

I knew it was just one of those bad days. One of those REALLY bad days. Because the last thing I remember was sitting at home and reading my One Piece Manga when I felt some sort of dart hit the back of my neck.

I had pulled it out of my neck, realizing it was a tranquilizer dart and before I could've done anything, I had blacked out.

Now I found myself tied to some sort of table, with nothing but a gown on. I was tied down with thick, leather restraints around my wrists and ankles. My long hair was not in a band anymore; instead it flowed around me like water.

I struggled to free myself from the restraints and had no such luck. They were meant to be someone down for a long period of time. I yelled out in frustration and sighed. "How the hell does an authoress like me keep getting into trouble?" I grumbled. "Why can't it be someone else?! God…!"

All of a sudden, I heard the whoosh of doors opening and looked over to see men in white lab coats coming towards me.

Oh my god…..

I'VE GONE INSANE!

I've done it! I've lost my mind completely! I've gone to hell for what I've done! And I only got to live for 30 years…..

"It's a wonderful pleasure to meet you finally Miss Hartford." One of the men said. "We've heard so much about you."

"Like what? I'm a fucking fruitcake?" I snarled, struggling to get out of the restraints.

"Well, that and many other things." The man replied as he and the others got some sharp tools ready. "Okay! So we're going to put you to sleep and cut you open!"

"WHAT?! NO! LEMME GO!"

"Too late." The man got the syringe ready and put the big-ass needle into my arm. I cried out in pain, because the needle was so fucking big! When the man pulled it out, my arm began to bleed immediately and I also began to feel the effects.

I was beginning to feel really drowsy and through blurred vision, I was able to make out the men getting their sharp knives ready to cut me open.

"Don't worry Miss Hartford, you won't feel a thing."

And that's when I and the scientists heard voices.

"She's here somewhere! We will save our precious Shell-sama!"

_What….the fuck? _I thought drowsily. _Sounds like…..Doflamingo…._

I heard another voice and it sounded a lot like Crocodile. The men around me murmured and then the doors were blown right off its hinges with a powerful sand attack. Through my blurred vision, I saw the two men, both Crocodile and Doflamingo.

"Call security!" one of the men shouted. Then suddenly, he thrusted the knife through his chin and twisted it, causing blood to immediately flow and he fell to the ground, dead.

"Crescent Cutlass!"

A crescent of sand went over my head and when it hit the rest of the men, they were all dehydrated of the water inside their bodies. The dried-up corpses fell to the floor and Doflamingo was the first to reach me.

"Oi! Shell-bell!" the man patted my cheek and I shook my head a few times, trying to get the drowsiness to go away. "Jeez, whatever those men gave her was pretty powerful." He pried open my left eye. "Her pupils are fully dilated."

I felt my restraints being cut and I was picked up, by Crocodile I assumed because Doflamingo was still across from me. "Let's go."

And then I felt the cool air of the hallway hit my face and I flinched, closing my eyes for a moment and then opening them again as we rounded the corner and into security.

"Stop them!" one shouted and they began to shoot.

Thankfully, we were able to dodge them and hurry into the next hallway. "So, any ideas on where we're supposed to go Croco-san?"

I suddenly felt bile rise up in my throat and with one hand, I was able to turn over on my side in Crocodile's arms and just as we stopped, I puked.

"Now that's just nasty." Doflamingo commented.

"Shaup." I mumbled groggily and wiped my mouth on my sleeve. I looked at my hand and realized my vision was even blurrier. "I'm so sleepy…." I mumbled and snuggled against the man's torso before I finally closed my eyes and blacked out.

….

When I woke up, I knew I was on a ship because of the rocking motion. "Ugh…." I coughed a little and rubbed my throat tenderly. I sat up and saw the water next to my bed and immediately grabbed it, chugging the whole thing down.

I sighed in relief once I got all of it down, feeling a couple trickles of water go down from the corner of my mouth. "Man, that felt good…." I said to myself as I set the cup down. "I hope the blood vessels in my face didn't pop."

All of a sudden, the door swung open and a giant pink blob lunged at it. "SHELL BELL!"

I yelped as the blonde-haired man glomped me, squeezing me tightly. He was crushing my spine! "Gahhh-!" I yelled out. "You-! Damn bird! I can't breathe! BAKA!"

"I'm just so glad yer alright Shell bell!" he pulled back, not squeezing me as tightly. Instead, he sat up with me sitting in his lap. I blushed a little and licked my somehow dry lips. "Ah, you got a little something right there love."

All of a sudden, he leaned forwards and licked up the water that had been trickling down my chin and was so dangerously close to-

"W-wait," I blushed heavily as he got agonizingly closer to my mouth. "Bird-brain, this isn't….."

He grabbed my chin and tilted my head up, smirking the whole time. "It's just a little kiss, I swear." And then he slammed his lips down on mine.

It's not my first kiss, I had a boyfriend when I was in my early twenties and that relationship didn't last for long. But….Doflamingo couldn't…like me. I knew he had flirted with me a lot, in real life and in my dreams. But could this be a dream? I didn't know!

He placed his hand on the back of my neck, tangling his fingers in my long, dark brown locks. The other hand was at my waist and snuck underneath my shirt, causing me to gasp. He smirked and took the opportunity to snake his tongue into my mouth, causing my eyes to widen even more. It slipped over my own and wrapped around, forcing a moan out of me.

His smirk widened and my eyes were now halfway open as the feverish kiss continued. My chest was tightening up and my heart was pounding even more. I needed AIR. Air! If I didn't get air, I was going to-!

And that's when the blonde was finally pulled away from me, causing me to finally gulp down fresh air. "Ha-!" I breathed and wiped the saliva from my mouth.

"But Croco-san! I was having fun!"

The 8-foot tall man frowned. "No more fun Doflamingo. Shelby needs to go back to her own world."

I flinched when he said my full first name. I hated it! He was the only one who called me by my first name, not any nicknames or anything. Always my first name.

"Can I take her?!" Doflamingo had a hopeful expression on his face.

"No. I cannot trust you to do that since you might end up raping and/or molesting her."

My face flushed a little and Crocodile released the younger, yet taller man. "Let's go Shelby."

I jumped off the bed and as I walked past Doflamingo, I yelped when he smacked my ass. I whirled around and glared at him harshly. "Take this!" I shouted and kicked him harshly in the privates.

The man doubled over with a loud groan of pain and I made an 'hmph' noise and followed after Crocodile.

…

I held my stomach when we finally arrived right outside of my apartment. The only thing was, the apartment was locked and I didn't have my keys. And my apartment was on the fourth floor.

"Get on my back." The man said and I did so, careful not to choke him as he used his hook and tremendous strength to climb up the wall. I was the one to open the window (thank god it wasn't locked) and climbed in first and then he climbed in after me (I don't know HOW his huge figure managed to get inside the small window. OH! He can turn himself into sand! Bwhahahaha!)

I looked at the clock and groaned. "Good god, it's 3 in the morning. Man, I'm tired." I yawned loudly. "I think I'm going to stay away from fanfiction for a while….because every time I write that stuff, I get myself into trouble!"

"That would be a wise idea Shelby." The man spoke.

I put my hands on my hips and looked up at him with a pout. "Why do you keep calling me that? It's Shell!"

"Shell is such a childish nickname, as where 'Shell Bell' fits the category." Crocodile spoke in that calm voice of his. "Shelby suits you well."

Seriously, he's the only person to call me by my full first name.

I sighed. "Alright, call me what you want. I tolerate both my best friend and Doflamingo calling me Shell Bell; I guess I can tolerate you calling Shelby."

All of a sudden, his right hand gently grasped my chin and leaned down since he was so freaking tall. I blushed a bit as he got closer and before I could say anything, his lips closed over mine. I felt a sense of warmth and security with him, whereas I always felt a sense of desire with Doflamingo.

I wanted to kiss back, but he pulled away before I could. "Perhaps we will see each other again soon." Was all he said before his entire body turned to sand and he flew out the window.

My bottom hit the couch cushion and I briefly touched my lips before smiling. "He can be gentle….."

And that's when I realized something.

"Oh shit! Please don't tell me I'm going to be in a love triangle!"

I'm fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Wake Me Up Inside_**

I knew this was all a dream.

I mean, this dream felt so fucking real it couldn't be one.

I walked down the hallway as I heard Evanescence begin Bring Me to Life.

It suddenly felt like something was following me and chills crept up my spine. I wore a pair of black sweatpants and red tank top, showing off my many tattoos. I glanced over my shoulder and at the very end of the hallway, saw the ceiling light flicker and then go out as the darkness moved closer.

"Fuck…." I swore as another ceiling light flickered and went out. That's when I turned on my heel and ran.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)_

Was this just a manifestation and I was having a really bad dream? I don't appear in creepy-like hallways with the darkness chasing after me. As the darkness crept closer, I sped up and now my bare feet were like pounding footsteps on wooden floors.

"Go away!" I shouted at the darkness.

Obviously it didn't go away and it seemed to laugh as it gulped in my fear that radiated off my body. _Shit! _I mentally swore and tried to speed up even more, but with my heart problem, I couldn't run for very long.

I needed someone to come save me! I needed Doflamingo or Crocodile or hell, I'd even take Kidd! This was a dream, but why aren't I waking up?!

_Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

I was breathing heavily and I tried to calm down my breaths. But it was really hard when the darkness was so dangerously close to catching me. I suddenly came to a door and quickly grabbed the door, yanking on it.

The door swung open and I hurried inside, slamming the door shut behind me. I quickly locked it and sighed in relief. "That was a close one…"

My head snapped up when I heard a type of distorted, gurgling noise. With fear creeping up my spine, I slowly glanced around into the dark room and the pure, white skinned of a boy appeared, its mouth open wide and making the strange, gurgling noise.

HOLY SHIT! THAT'S THE BOY FROM THE GRUDGE!

I began yanking on the door, trying to get it to open. I then realized I had locked it and quickly unlocked it, yanking the door open and running back out into the hallway.

_Frozen inside without your touch  
without your love, darling  
only you are the life among the dead_

As I ran, more lights were flickering on and off and the darkness crept closer and closer, laughing the entire way. All of a sudden, a cold hand wrapped around my ankle and pulled me to the ground, then darkness the mass of darkness behind me.

"Let go!" I yelled, trying to get the cold hand off my ankle. I suddenly yelped as another grabbed my other ankle and pulled me more towards the darkness. It felt so cold! That's when hands wrapped around my body and pulled me up and into the darkness. I nearly screamed at how cold it was and shivered violently. "Get off! Lemme go!"

The darkness seemed to laugh and a hand went around my mouth and another over my eyes, but I could still see through the fingers with my left eye. I managed to get my right arm free and I reached out, weakly.

_Help me….please….._

That's when I felt a warm hand grab my wrist and yank me roughly out of the darkness. I was held up to a warm body and I shivered as the darkness tried to reach for me again.

"Sables!" a voice shouted and a massive tornado of sand came from out of nowhere and sucked up the darkness. I closed my eyes in order not to get sand in my eyes.

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_

The darkness screeched and I opened my eyes to see that the mass was even bigger, with large, glowing red eyes right in the middle. My eyes widened and then I was shoved forwards.

"Run!"

I began running as if my dear life depended on it. I glanced over my shoulder, making sure Crocodile was behind me. He was, trying to get the darkness to back off. I noticed a door at the end of the hallway and grabbed the doorknob, swinging the door open and running inside.

Only to drop.

My scream of fear echoed throughout the dark room and when I hit the ground, I blacked out.

When I came to, my eyes popped open when I felt a poke on my arm. I lifted my head and concentrated my vision on whatever was poking me.

I blinked when I saw what it was.

A chibi Crocodile.

"Oh my….god…." I whispered, putting a hand to my mouth. "Y-yer….SO FUCKING CUTE!" I squealed like a happy little girl and grabbed him, squeezing me to him tightly.

"Um….Shelby…now is not the time….." his voice- still deep- was muffled by my chest.

I pulled him back and blinked down at him, seeing the annoyed look on his face. "How…did you turn into a chibi?"

"I don't know. I was normal when I was floating down here, but then once I hit a certain length I turned into….this…" he said the last word with disgust.

I sighed and looked around. Then, I saw a door to my left and picked up the chibi Crocodile, holding him with one arm and headed towards the door. "What are you doing?"

"Hey, you got stuck being a chibi because of me, now I'm going to go find a cure for this situation." I replied and he only pulled out a…chibi cigar and began smoking.

I grabbed the doorknob with my free hand and opened the door, a burst of light coming out. Both of us had to close our eyes for a moment in order not to get blinded.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark_

Bring Me To Life was becoming fainter and once I managed to see through the light, I walked in. The light vanished and I was looking at a beautiful bedroom, with silk curtains and black satin sheets.

"What the f-?"

"You finally made it." A female voice spoke.

Both Crocodile and I looked over and saw a beautiful woman, with jet black hair that went to her waist and electric blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. She wore an elegant, black one-strap dress and high heels.

_Why does she seem so familiar? _I thought for a moment and then realized. "It's you! Zaikia!"

Zaikia grinned. "Recognized me this time eh Shell?" she laughed a little and placed her chin in her palm. "Now, I'm so glad you made it." She smiled.

"Made it?" I questioned.

Crocodile opened his mouth, but Zaikia made an-ah-ah sound. "Nope, Shell and I have to talk privately." And then she snapped her fingers.

And Crocodile…..vanished from my hold.

I blinked and then glared at her. "Whatdya do with him?!"

"Relax, he's outside." She pointed to the door beside her chair. "Now then, the reason why I said 'you finally made it' is because you finally came to realize what sort of trouble you've been getting yourself into."

"Yeah, no shit." I spoke. "First I get attacked by giant pigs that are in the disguise of fat aliens and then I get kidnapped by scientists. Can you tell me why this is happening to just me?"

"Oh, it's not happening to just you Shell." Zaikia spoke. "It's happening to all fanfiction writers across the globe. You see, when you get into a subject so deep that you can't come out of it, let's say your addiction with One Piece, you start to gain the attention of….things."

"Things?" I questioned.

"Creatures, people. It's a normal thing within fanfiction, why, just ask your friend Jessica, also known as mamuzelkittycat on DeviantART. She isn't…..quite as deep as you are and hasn't had experiences like these."

"When will she?" I asked.

"Soon. Don't worry; you'll get to meet her in person in time." Zaikia grinned and then walked over, patting my shoulder. "This dream is over. Once you step outside that door, you'll wake up."

"But…where's Crocodile?"

"Oh, did I say he was outside?" I nodded. "I meant he was back in his own world. Don't worry, he's back to normal."

"Alright." I said and she smiled, and then pushed me lightly towards the door. I grabbed the doorknob, opened the door and walked out into the light.

And found myself lying in bed, staring with wide eyes up at the ceiling.

"That…was the fucking strangest experience I ever had…."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Realization_**

It was another one of those really bad days.

Or as really bad days could get.

I sat near the lake in the snow as it fell softly down from the sky. It was the end of November 30th, 4 months after the last time I saw any of the One Piece characters or Zaikia.

I was only wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a long sleeve black and red stripped shirt and shoes. Blood dribbled down my lip and forehead and I didn't bother to stop the flow of blood.

Maybe I should just die.

My sister doesn't give a rat's ass about me; my family favors her over me….

"It's all fucked up…." I whispered and stood up, staring at the lake. Walking across the lake seemed like a good idea for some reason.

But if I did that, then the ice might break….

I shrugged and took my chances, heading towards the lake. Once I reached the edge, I raised my shoe and stomped down on the ice. It didn't crack, therefore it was safe. I began walking across the lake, the snow showing my footprints as I walked. Snow piled up on my head and shoulders and I brushed it off.

And that's when I felt something cold around my ankles.

I looked down and saw that the ice underneath my shoes was cracking and freezing water was pouring out. I made a mad dash to run back the way I came, but my foot slipped from underneath of me and the ice broke my fall.

But it had cracked underneath my weight and I sunk into the freezing waters of the lake. I immediately felt the water stinging my bare skin and I struggled to swim up, to get my legs to kick.

But as seconds went by, my limbs began to go numb and once they did, I finally allowed myself to sink. I saw the hole above me, the light penetrating the darkness. I couldn't find the strength to live anymore….

And then the faces of many new friends I had made came to my mind.

They ALL would be sad if I died.

That's when I found my strength and with a muffled grunt, kicked my legs up and used my arms to rush up towards the hole. When I penetrated the surface of the water, I gasped for air, coughing and wheezing. I crawled out of the hole and onto the snow-covered grass and then collapsed.

My throat was raw, my eyes were struggling to stay open and my body was _cold. _I couldn't think because my mind was filled with _cold_.

I whimpered and felt hot tears trickle down my face. Why was I so worthless? Why did everyone hate me? What have I done wrong?

_"You were born!" _

I remembered my sister's words clearly and even though we were only 1 and half-years apart, we fought like we were sworn enemies. Seriously, we've been in verbal and physical fights. I lost count over the years. I was born first, but somehow my parents favored her over me because….well…I don't really know.

Maybe it's because she's a chef and I'm an author? My uncle Rick is a writer, yet everything I seem to do is wrong or even illegal and everything she seems to do is right.

I sighed shakily and let my eyelids flutter close.

"I see her!" a voice shouted and I heard running footsteps crunching on the snow. "Shell!"

"Huh…?" I murmured and opened my eyes, lifting my head a tiny bit. My vision was blurry, but I could vaguely make out the two large, colorful blurs in front of me. The back of a warm hand touched my forehead and I instantly recoiled from the touch, the warmness stinging.

"Oi, Croco-san…..there's a hole over there…."

I heard a deep sigh and then an arm went around my shoulders and made me roll onto my back and sit up. I shivered violently, my teeth chattering as something large and warm wrapped around my shaking form.

"What was she trying to do?!"

"Doflamingo, be quiet."

I was picked up and cradled to a warm body and I instantly wanted to snuggle closer, seeing how I was shivering and shaking like a leaf. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew, I was being placed under hot water and I yelled out a little, trying to escape the water.

"Shelby, it's alright." The calm, deep voice assured me. "The water isn't going to hurt you."

Hands kept me in the water and I calmed down a little, but then began to panic once more when hands tugged at my clothes.

"Do you think you can control your impulsives bird-brain?"

A snort. "Of course I can."

"Good."

My eyes felt crusted over and it was difficult to open them. The hot water became soothing and that's when I fell into a deep sleep.

….

As I began to recover my senses, I felt the dull ache that was all over my body. I coughed a little and stretched my legs, feeling them groan. The same with my arms also. My elbows popped when I stretched them and I felt that my palms were dry, very dry.

I licked my dry lips and let out a shuddering sigh before I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in my room and I sat up, my body shaking a little. I wore black sweat pants and a t-shirt, along with my several blankets on me.

I sighed and tossed the covers off, carefully getting off the bed. My legs were a little wobbly, but I managed to get to the door without falling flat on my face. I opened the door and walked out, immediately greeted by a giant pink blob.

"You're awake!" the blonde exclaimed, hugging me tightly. "Oh, we were so worried Shell Bell!"

I frowned, pursing my lips. "Could you um….let go please?"

The man gave me a final squeeze before letting me go. I walked over to the answering machine, seeing two messages. I pressed the play back button.

_"Shell, it's your mother. Listen, Mia never meant any of the things she said. She was just angry. Please, call me." _

That message ended and the final one began.

_"Shell, why won't you call back? We're….worried about you. You seem to be getting more and more distant….." _

I curled my lip into a quiet snarl and pressed the delete button to delete all messages.

"I can assume you don't get along well with your family?" Crocodile questioned.

"What was your first clue?" I answered with a question and felt my forehead where my sister had thrown a knife at me.

I felt a bandage over it and sighed quietly, wondering into my kitchen. As I reached up to open the cupboard, my wrist suddenly screamed out in pain. "Fuck!" I swore and instantly cradled my wrist to my chest.

Doflamingo instantly came to my side and Crocodile stood up, but I waved them off. "I'm fine." I said through clenched teeth.

"You're not fine Shell." The blonde spoke.

I snarled at him. "Quit worrying about me damnit! I'm 30-years old, not 3! I can fucking take care of myself!"

The reason why my wrist was hurting so badly was because during our fight, my sister had grabbed my wrist in a death grip and twisted it. I sighed as the pain began to subside. "I'm fine." I muttered. "What made you two come anyway?"

"Bird-brain wanted to visit you," Crocodile spoke. "And since I didn't think it was a good idea for him to go alone, I came along."

"You act like I was going to rape and/or molest her."

"Knowing you, you would."

Doflamingo glared at the shorter, older man and I glared at both of them. "No fighting, both of you. I'm not in the mood."

They both calmed down and once the pain in my wrist completely went away, I turned back to the cupboard and pulled out rice so I could make stir fry.

_Maybe…I'm not so hated after all. _I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Man, yesterday was fun. Today was Monday and I spent the entire day with my boyfriend and his wonderful family. We went to Austin's little brother's baseball game and we lost, 13-10. And five people got hit with a baseball! Devon (Austin's little brother) got hit in the arm, one got hit in the butt, another in the elbow, another in the side and another on the hand.

The other team played dirty.

I sighed and logged into my DeviantART, checking my messages. I had over 200 deviations and like 4 or five journals, but no replies or comments. I sunk back in my seat. I had been hoping to talk to Jessica, or as her title is, mamuzelkittycat. She knows how to cheer me up.

My face fell again.

I haven't talked to either or my friends or my two best friends in forever. I mean, I did talk to Stormy a couple days before, but she starts college in July and I won't be able to talk to her much. Cody…well…he's more introverted than me.

I sighed and leaned my head back, fixing my ponytail.

"I really need to get my license…." I mumbled and looked at the time, 2:13 am. "Fuck…" I muttered and then turned my computer and light off. I tore the hair tie out of my hair, laid that and my phone by my bedside and then crawled into bed and within an hour, I fell asleep.

But when I opened my eyes, I was in the same room again, with Zaikia. She was so beautiful, as I had written her in many of my fanfictions, including _Misadventures of an Authoress_.

"Hey there Shell," Zaikia greeted me with a beautiful smile. She was….just beautiful, as I had pictured her to be. "So, how's your One Piece obsession going?"

I shrugged. "Alright I guess. It's the same, with the weird dreams and all."

Zaikia nodded, understanding. "What about your boyfriend?" she tilted her head to the side. "How is he doing?"

A smile came to my face as I thought about Austin. "He's doing really well. So far, he's got two more months of therapy and if he surpasses them, then he's done."

She grinned. "That's awesome Shell. He's a lucky guy to have someone like you."

I blushed a little. "Oh please…I haven't even kissed him yet."

"You'll get to, in time." Zaikia reached over and patted my shoulder friendly. All of a sudden, I felt like I was jerked backwards and my head snapped up. I was in a town, what looked like one of the One Piece villages.

I looked down at my hands and saw the black and red flames tattoo on my right hand that disappeared underneath my sleeve. On the other hand was the black lines tattoo that covered three of my fingers and also disappeared underneath my sleeve. I felt the light weight of the long, dark brown hair that stretched down my back and went over my face.

_What the fuck? This….isn't me. _I thought and then heard a voice.

"Captain-sama!" a female voice cried out and then a pale hand grabbed my sleeve and I looked up into the face of Jessica's character, Lillianne. "Come on! We're gonna be late!" she dragged me behind her down the road.

_I'm…..my character! _I thought with a gasp.

**_You know, it's not wrong being in love with two men at the same time. _**Zaikia spoke with a chuckle. **_I'm not speaking to your character; I'm speaking to you Shell. _**

_Can you explain to me what the hell is going on? I mean, this is too weird! I'm in my character's body! What's gonna happen if I encounter Doflamingo or even Crocodile?! _I panicked.

I heard the snap of fingers and I was standing beside Zaikia, watching Lillianne drag my character down the street. They seemed to be late for something. "I know you have a fetish for bad and tall guys."

I was so confused. "But how is it not wrong to be in love with two guys at the same time? I mean, they have to share you and….god!" I gripped my hair in frustration.

"Hey," Zaikia gently touched my shoulder. "It's okay Shell. It's your character that loves two men, not you. Your character had met Doflamingo first and fallen in love with him before Crocodile. After you met Crocodile, your character had also fallen in love with him and she doesn't want to choose. Your character loves BOTH of them, yet she can't choose between them."

I let my arms go to my sides. I watched Shell and Lillianne meet up with Law and Doflamingo. Lillianne was happy to see Law and I saw the look on Shell's face when she saw Doflamingo.

She looked….

Happy.

Even though he could be cruel and sadistic, he really did care and love for her. I saw the purple gemstone on her chest and she held onto it dearly. "She looks happy." I spoke out loud.

Zaikia smiled. "That's because she is happy. She's happy with him, even though she knows what and who he is."

I smiled a little to myself, knowing that my character, the one I created, was happy.

And then my body jerked, like I was falling and I found myself staring at my pillow, breathing quietly. "Damnit….." I swore quietly, realizing it was almost 11 o'clock.

About an hour after getting up, I logged into my DeviantART and saw a message from Jessica, saying how that I was going to like the next chapter of _Fantasia De One Piece_.

I quickly replied to her message and not very much longer later, a new deviation came up and it was Jessica's next chapter of her story.

I clicked on it and read the chapter within three minutes with a disturbed look at the end. The message at the end…..

I typed up Draconic Translator, copied and pasted the message and translated it to English.

What I read next….was quite disturbing.

_shelby__, _

_heed what i say. be very wary of the next steps that you take. my mistress, and your life lives on what you do. when next you meet with the two not of this world, fear the blood that rains down. we have already felt it, and it is by a great grace that even with my voice was cut off in fantasia, i could still chase away the darkness that attacks those who walk between worlds. take caution, and allow your dracontias to blossom as my mistress did, or you will not see the danger that lies before you. _

_~lillianne_

The message wasn't directed to ME, it was directed to my character, I believe. Because the "two not of this world" was probably Doflamingo and Crocodile. And it was from LILLIANNE.

I scratched the back of my head, noticing my hands were shaking a little. Why did the message disturb me so much?

It wasn't directed at ME, at my character, Shell. The 30-year old Shell, the one with the tattoos and the long hair and….ugh…..

I've heard my name being called, I've heard footsteps when there was nobody around (even in school) and I've seen things, like doors opening by themselves. I swear to god I have a ghost in my house, but why did the message disturb me more than a ghost?

I favorited the chapter and commented, agreeing how I though the message was disturbing also.

I sighed and clicked out of DeviantART, going to Facebook. Maybe I should talk to my mother…

I pulled up _Misadventures of an Authoress_ and began to type.

Hopefully that message won't appear in my dreams…..

I hope.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

In all of my 30-years of life, I have never gotten a message as disturbing as this one.

_shelby__, _

_heed what i say. be very wary of the next steps that you take. my mistress, and your life lives on what you do. when next you meet with the two not of this world, fear the blood that rains down. we have already felt it, and it is by a great grace that even with my voice was cut off in fantasia, i could still chase away the darkness that attacks those who walk between worlds. take caution, and allow your dracontias to blossom as my mistress did, or you will not see the danger that lies before you. _

_~lillianne_

My breathing was quiet. I quickly checked my messages and found one from Jessica.

'I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop Lillianne from doing that!'

I typed a reply back. 'It's…alright. I'm just…a little creeped out.'

'I'm still really sorry.'

'Don't worry about it. Do you have any idea what it might mean?'

There was a pause for about 2 minutes and then a reply. 'I suppose exactly what it said. You must be a psychic. I'm an oracle, so I can see the future, but you being a psychic means you can see the present and interact with spirits created by other people. Everyone is alive, where do you think imaginary characters like Luffy come from?'

I read over the reply a few times. So…Jessica was an oracle while I was a psychic for seeing fictional characters?

I typed a reply back. 'So…could this mean that me seeing fictional characters could pose a threat? Fear the blood that rains down…what could that mean?'

'I don't know Shell-sama. Maybe you should ask Oda.'

I snorted. Like I could ever talk to the creator of One Piece. I sighed and typed a reply back. 'I don't know. Maybe just give me a few days to try to figure it out'.

I sent the reply and glanced out the window to my left. It was starting to lightly snow. It had been three days since my brush of death with the lake and I haven't seen Doflamingo nor Crocodile.

I sighed softly and replied to Jessica's other one, saying I was going to take a nap. I laid down around 2 and sighed.

I was really starting to question my sanity.

I woke up around 5:30-ish and got back on DeviantART to check what I had. I found a note and opened it up.

Another message from 'Lillianne'.

_Shelby_

_vi jennu korth ui heading ihk wux vur wer ergriff idol ekess troth doutan ui ekess repeat nomenoi lexri, fogah times.: _

_si, wer plisoiv, geou klae nomeno tahwak ekess troth sio de wer incoming korth. _

_sjek wux tir ti yenta nomenoi lexri, si shilta ti troth wux de wer korth. svadrav wux yenta nomenoi lexri, wux geou nymuer vi otrusch shafaer dout ifni vur vi package geou annish. _

_petranas plisoiv, sia plisoiv ui xihooda ihk dout tokeqwim vur zyak re yth. _

_~Lillianne_

My breathing was quiet. I went to my favorites and clicked on Draconic Translator, then copied and pasted the message so I could read it in English.

_shelby_

_a great danger is heading for you and the only way to protect yourself is to repeat these words, three times.: _

_i, the mistress, will use this necklace to protect myself from the incoming danger. _

_if you do not say these words, i cannot protect you from the danger. when you say these words, you will hear a otrusch on your door and a package will appear. _

_please mistress, my mistress is worried for your safety and so are we. _

_~lillianne_

I felt my gut tighten up and my mind screamed that I should say those words. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I said the sentence three times to myself quietly and as soon as I opened my eyes, there was a knock at my apartment door.

Okay, I was freaked out now. I got up and walked to the door, looking out the eye hole. I didn't see anything, so I unlocked the door and opened it. I looked down and saw a small package. I crouched down and picked it up, looking around and not seeing anyone.

I stood back up and went back inside, shutting the door behind me and locking it. I sat in my desk chair and set the package on my desk. I opened the box and found a small note inside.

_Shelby__,_

_If you have received this package, that means you have said the words three times. The object inside will protect you. _

_Use it wisely. _

_~ Lillianne_

I set the note down and moved the small tissue paper out of the way and pulled out a beautiful, amethyst gemstone. "Wow…." I whispered in awe, seeing my own reflection in the stone.

And then it began to glow.

"What the fuck?" I said out loud and the glow became so bright, I had to shield my eyes and drop the stone. I suddenly became light-headed and the room began to spin. I gave a small groan and my knees buckled from underneath and I was out before I hit the carpet.

When I came to, my head was pounding and the necklace lay on the floor. I picked it up and set it on my desk before getting back onto DeviantART to chat with Jessica.

I told her what happened and she agreed that is was very…weird. I sighed and leaned back in my seat. "What a strange day….."

….

I got up around 11 the next day and the first thing I did was check to see if I had any more messages from 'Lillianne'. There was none and I sighed a breath of relief.

I decided to go out for the day and got dressed in warm clothes, grabbing my keys and the necklace before heading out. Plymouth was pretty peaceful and I just decided to walk instead of driving.

I was about to cross the road way when I overhead two middle-aged women talking. "It's strange isn't it? To think something horrible like this happens in OUR town."

"Well, Plymouth is known for its accidents." The other woman said.

"CAR accidents, not this type of accident."

I finally gave up and walked over to the women. "Excuse me, but what accident are you talking about?"

The women looked at me. "Didn't you hear? There was an accident out on Michigan Street that killed like…eight or nine people. From what we've heard from the police, it was like some massacre."

_Was this the danger Lillianne was warning me about? _I thought and then a roaring fire truck went past, heading for the apartments where I was living. "Oh-no." I whispered and ran all the way to the apartments.

Luckily, it wasn't my apartment building. It was the one across from mine and it was on fire. "Is everyone out?" a fireman asked.

"There's still a child on the third floor!"

Hearing that sentence made my stomach twist and without a second thought, I ran into the burning building, ignoring the yells of the firemen and hurried to the third floor. I heard a child crying and kicked the nearest door. The crying was louder and then I rushed inside and looked around, finding a small girl in a closet.

"C'mere sweetie." I said and picked her up, wrapping her fragile body in a blanket. I went to go run out the door, but it was blocked by flames. I looked all around and found myself surrounded by flames.

Beads of sweat rolled down my face and then I saw a window next to me, the only one not blocked. I hurried over and opened it, jumping onto the ledge. "Hang on sweetie." I held the girl close to me and then jumped.

Flames erupted out of the window I had jumped from and I fell into a rosebush…with thorns. I winced as some of the thorns sliced into my skin and I groaned as I got up and hurried over to the firemen, coughing and wheezing.

"My baby!" a woman cried and snatched the girl from me. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Anytime." I wheezed and two firemen guided me over to the ambulance. I breathed in fresh oxygen and coughed.

I glanced up at the burned building once the fire was put out. I overhead two firemen saying that everyone got out and nobody was hurt. Once everything was over, I headed back up to my apartment and took a long, hot shower and got dressed.

Afterwards, I logged into DeviantART and had a message from Jessica.

'Are you okay?!'

I blinked and typed a reply back. 'Yeah, why?'

'Cause I got the worst feeling that something had happened!'

I told her everything that had happened.

'Wow…..maybe…..I don't know…it all just seems weird.'

I snorted. 'Tell me about it.'


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

A couple days later, I sent Jessica a message that I was coming down to Alabama to see her for the first time in person. I had no one else to talk to, because both of my best friends were busy.

She gave me her address and I took about 500 dollars out of my bank account and left by 6 in the morning on a Friday, 'cause Jessica was only 17 and still had school. It would take me quite a while to get there.

I was so tired by the time I finally got to Jessica's hometown. But I was happy there was no snow in the south. I looked for the house number and grinned as I finally came to it.

I pulled into the driveway and turned the car off, grabbing my keys and shoving them into my pocket. I grabbed my purse/shoulder bag and made sure my car was locked before I went up to the front door. I knocked on the door and heard someone say 'coming', before they answered the door.

I think it was Jessica's…mother.

"Hi there, can I help you?" she asks.

"I'm looking for Jessica, name's Shell."

"Jessica! Someone called Shell is here to see you!" her mother called and I heard a yell of excitement from upstairs and thundering footsteps. Out of nowhere came the most adorable girl I had ever seen.

"Shell-sama!" she squealed and glomped me to the ground. "It's so finally awesome to meet you!"

I laughed and hugged her back. "It's so finally awesome to meet you too."

After many hugs and giggles later, she finally invited me up to her room. "So, what's Indiana like?" she asked me, plopping down on her bed.

"Cold and wet." I shivered. "But I've been a little lonely lately. I haven't seen Crocodile or Doflamingo in DAYS."

"Hmmm…" Jessica put a hand on her chin. "Maybe they're busy?"

I shrugged. "I don't know what the hell's going on. But whatever it is, I'm in danger because of it." I reached into my coat pocket and brought out the necklace.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "It's so…beautiful!"

"Yeah and from what the note said, it will protect me." I replied and slipped it back into my pocket. I sighed and sat down on the floor. "It's all starting to freak me out! I'm starting to question my own sanity!"

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the window and we both looked over and gaped when we saw Doflamingo and floating sand. "It's the pervy flamingo!" Jessica shrieked.

"Let us in!"

Before Jessica or I could do anything, the floating sand opened the window itself and flew in, reforming into Crocodile. Doflamingo managed to slip his huge figure through the window and closed it.

"How the hell did you know I was here?!" I yelled at them.

"You're not too hard to find Shell-bell." Doflamingo replied with a smirk.

I glared at him and then remembered something in Lillianne's first message. _Fear the blood that rains down. _I thought and paled. _What the fuck does that mean?! _

"Shell, are you alright?" Jessica asked and right when she said that, I grabbed her arm and hauled her out into the hallway.

"Stay there!" I said to the two men and then shut the door. "Okay, remember Lillianne's first message she sent me?" Jessica nodded. "I quote, 'when next you meet with the two not of this world, fear the blood that rains down." I said. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

She looked a little startled by my outburst. "I….don't know Shell. I have absolutely no idea what it means! As I said before, I'm somehow this oracle, so I can see the future, but you being a psychic means you can see the present and interact with spirits created by other people."

"I have no fucking idea what that means Jess!"

"Okay, calm down Shell!"

I snorted and sighed heavily. "Sorry, I'm just so fracking confused!"

She glanced at me sympathetically. "I know, I'm just as confused as you are. I don't know if it could mean that something bad is going to happen….I just don't understand Lillianne sometimes…."

I sighed heavily.

"God, I can't believe I'm meeting OP characters for real…." Jessica mumbled.

…

"Would you get off?!" I whispered harshly as the large, muscular arms tried to go around my waist again. It was 3 in the morning, Jessica and Crocodile were asleep, like dead asleep.

The blonde chuckled. "Fufufufufuf, you're so sexy when you're angry. It turns me on thinking how rough and vicious you could be…"

I blushed heavily. "What the hell is your problem?!" And then I froze as his left hand trailed over my thigh and glided closer to a very personal spot while the other hand held my face. "Dude, not cool!" I tried to struggle out of his grip, but he was way too strong and instead, the hand gripping my face turned it towards his and before I could do anything, his lips slammed down on mine.

My eyes widened to the size of plates and I tried to pull away, but he kept a firm grip on my face and deepened the kiss as his free hand teasingly began to rub a…very sensitive spot. I gasped loudly, which gave him the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, sliding over my own and wrapping around.

My eyes were now half-lidded and he forced a moan out of me. He smirked against my lips and his other hand went to my hip, down my waistline and fingers began to slip into my pajama pants. I gasped again and ripped myself away from the kiss, one hand grabbing the hand at my waist and the other on my face.

"Dude, stop! Let go of me!" I whispered harshly, trying hard not to wake up Crocodile or Jessica. Suddenly, the hand on my chin moved and before I could do anything, it snuck underneath my shirt and teasingly trailed up my pale torso.

I gasped and then the hand at my waistline completely went into my pants and began to tease down there. My face blushed with the intensity of a hundred shades of red. "No! S-stop!"

The hand under my shirt trailed over my breast and squeezed, making me yelp. The hand at my most personal area rubbed slightly and then he slowly pushed a finger inside. I bit my lip; trying hard not to make any noises and bit down on it so hard, my teeth pierced and blood began to trickle down.

The blonde chuckled and slowly, teasingly moved his finger back and forth before adding a second. "Make all the noises you want Shell. Nobody's gonna hear you, except me of course. Fufufufufuf." He licked a trail up behind my ear and then bit down, tugging a little.

I tried so hard not to make any noises, but when the fingers inside curled and brushed a weak spot, the moan escaped. Now, a reminder. Nothing like this has ever happened to me. I have had my first kiss, but nothing like this.

All of a sudden, Doflamingo was yanked away from me and thrown against the other side of the room, making a loud crash. "Ow…." The blonde man groaned and glared up at Crocodile.

I shuddered and curled up into a fetal position, grabbing my blanket and wrapping it around me tightly. I'm not gonna say that…I didn't…like what he was doing, but….it was just all new to me.

But he felt like a fucking expert.

"What's the deal Croco-man?" Doflamingo glared at the older man.

"You cannot be trusted Doflamingo. You try something like this in the middle of the night, traumatizing her."

"Hey! She isn't traumatized!" the blonde growled. "She _liked _it." He smirked.

By the expression on Crocodile's face, it looked like he wanted to rip Doflamingo's head off his shoulders. "I would suggest you take a walk before I decide to run you through."

Doflamingo's smirk faded into a scowl and he got up, making sure to glare at Crocodile and opened the window, slipping into the night.

I heard Crocodile give an aggravated sigh and he glanced down at me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded faintly. "Yeah….." I snuggled down deep into my blankets and heard Jessica mumble in her sleep.

I sighed and shivered to myself.

I _did _like it.


End file.
